Advertisements are an important marketing tool for many companies. In fact, companies often spend a significant portion of their marketing budget on advertisements. Television and other visual media advertisements are a popular advertisement vehicle that can allow a company to connect with their target audience. Many visual media advertisements include brand imagery, such as a brand name, logo, or slogan, of the company or the company's product. The use of repeated, constant brand imagery can establish a strong product identity and trademark for the company.
While advertisements are important to companies for marketing their products or services, some consumers may be ambivalent about such advertisements due to various reasons, including disinterest in the company or advertised product, over-exposure to the advertisement or product, extreme interest in the associated media content, lack of time, and/or other factors. With the advent of digital video recorders (DVRs) and related technology, end users may now seek past the commercials included in previously recorded or streamed media content (e.g., shows, movies, videos, etc.) in a high frame rate fashion. Currently, users cannot immediately or automatically skip over commercials embedded in such media content; however, the use of high-frame rate seeking allows the end users to quickly move past the commercials and to the next segment of the show or movie. Because the advertisements are shown at such a fast frame rate (or even parsed frames), the advertisements are not easily viewable or even discernible by the end user. As such, the value of the advertisements to the advertising companies is greatly diminished during media content seeking.